


Ant's Greatest Weakness

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: The Deep - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Recording, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: When Fin corner's Ant and his sister on the boat he captures Ant and is left to make him talk about what it is his family is looking for Ant won't break, but he does have one weakness one that Fin just so happens to have.





	Ant's Greatest Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own the Deep

Finn smirked as he pulled the youngest Nekton back onto the boat before saying “Now where do you think you are going,” and sending a smirk as the rest of Ant’s family glared from their boat.

 

“Well this could have turned out better,” Ant joked as he was sweating slightly as he knew he was caught but hoped there was something his family could do to get him out o this jam.

 

The Pirates soon joined Finn as he pulled Ant back against his body before saying “I will get him to spill everything.”

 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Ant’s sister said with a smug grin. “If there is one thing my brother is known for its being able to keep his mouth shut.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “So good luck with that.”

 

Smirking Finn pulled Ant away without saying anything else.

 

Ant swallowed heavily, he knew that his family was going to get him out of Finn’s hands he wasn’t sure what it was that Finn was going to do to him. “So…” Ant said trailing off as he was unsure how he was going to try and talk his way out of this, let alone actually escape from the dark haired boy’s grasp. 

 

Finn smirked down this kid was cute if he broke him he would make a decent lover, but first he had to get him to the Dark Orca.

 

Easily making it to his ship, he saw that his father-and much to his enjoyment his sister- weren’t around, which meant that they were both out still doing their own business, which left him and Ant all alone on the Dark Orca. 

 

“So will you tell me about the treasure willingly or do I have to force it out of you?” Fin asked tying Ant up.

 

“Well..That depends on what you want, cause I know a lot of things like did you know male seahorses give birth instead of the females? Or that a Dolphin uses echolocation much like a bat can to find its way around the ocean or even that.” Ant continued to list off several other fact that he knew and had learned while growing up with his family. “Oh! Did you also know that certain types of Coral is actually-”

 

Moving forward Finn shut the boy up by locking their lips into a searing hot kiss.

 

Ant’s eyes widen in shock, the sudden kiss catching him off guard causing him to gasp letting Finn push his tongue into the warm cavern that was his mouth.

 

Finn smirked mapping Ant’s mouth out with his tongue.

 

Ant whined, his cheeks burning a shade of bright pink as he forced himself away from Finn. “J-Just what was t-that suppose to accomplish?”

 

“It showed me your weakness,” Finn said reaching down and squeezing Ant’s aching cock.

 

“Nnnngh.” Ant gasped, but quickly bit his lip rapidly shaking his head. “I-If you think that’s gonna work tough crab shells.” Ant said, but he couldn’t look Finn in his eyes.

 

“Then let's just do away with this,” Finn said before removing Ant’s wetsuit leaving him in a tight pair of Boxers that cupped his hard cock.

 

Ant bit his lip, not wanting to say or do anything. He wasn’t going to let himself give in he knew his family was counting on him. “Nnnng.” He groaned, but he bit his lip harder using the pain to counteract the pleasure. 

 

“So Brave but how about I show you that weakness I told you I had found?” Finn teased moving back from Ant.

 

“I-I already told you.” Ant gasped. “I don't have a weakness, that kiss just caught me off guard.” He said taking in as much air as he could. “And that won’t happen again.”

 

“Wanna Bet?” Finn asked with a devilish smirk that made Ant shiver.

 

“Bet.” Ant said. “There is nothing you have that will get me to talk.” He said. “Not even for all the gold in the world, I won’t  give up anything.”

 

“Then here is the bet if you hold out for 2 hours you go free, but if I manage to catch you off guard an hour is added,” Finn said as he moved a little further back his eyes tracing Ant’s body.

 

Ant smirked. “Consider this a deal then, go on and do your worse I won’t crack.”

 

Finn smirked before stripping himself naked revealing toned muscles, pink nipples on his chest that were pierced and then he dropped his pants showing off a soft 10-inch cock with a big prince Albert piercing at the tip.

 

Ant’s eyes widen, as he looked at Finn’s soft 10-incher and he had to physically force himself to hold back a moan at the sight. There was one thing that Ant had learned about himself since his dad gave him the talk, and that thing was that he had a thing for big cocks, having seen a few when he had his free time to search the net-his history had to be cleared daily- and now right here before him was a big cock.

 

“Well now you have to last three hours or become my little Fuck toy,” Finn said moving towards the bound boy till their crotches were pressed together, even soft Finn was massive compared to Ant’s rock hard cock.

 

Ant let out a small gasp as he felt Finn’s soft cock rub against his clothed erection. “D-doesn’t mean I’ll break.” He said as he turns his head to the side to not look at him. “Do what you want.”

 

Pulling Ant into another kiss, Finn let his hands roam the darker skinned boy’s body.

 

Ant bit his lip, feeling Finn’s hand along his body shivering as his nipples were erect and he felt the older boys hands roam over them ghosting right over the erect buds as he let his head roll back trying to gather his thoughts.

 

Moving his hands Finn pulled off Ant’s underwear letting their bare cocks rub against each other and a finger trail over the virgin hole hidden by the tight little bubble butt.

 

Ant’s cock was hard as a rock, a good 6-inch pecker throbbing and leaking pre all over his and Finn’s cock. “H-Hey! W-what are you d-doing with that finger!” He gasped as he tried to pull away from Finn’s fingers.

 

“That is another hour,” Finn said smirking and pushing his dry finger into the hole while biting Ant’s neck.

 

Ant bit his lip as he tried to not give in, or earn another hour as he shook his head his ass clenching around Finn’s finger as he felt uncomfortable with his finger inside of him.

 

“You sure are tight can’t wait to feel this virgin hole clenching on my dick, I wonder how pretty you will sound begging for me to fuck you,” Finn said moving to nip on Ant’s nipple.

 

What came from Ant’s mouth is what could only sound like a feminine like moan as Ant’s hips gave a small buck and his hole clenched even tighter around Finn’s finger. “I-I don't beg for anything.” 

Smirking Finn removed his finger and moved over to a small chest retrieving a few items before blindfolding Ant, and sliding a vibrating plug in his hole, a nice tight cock ring, nipple clamps, and a ball stretcher each item vibrating.

 

Ant jumped a mewling gasp escaping him as he felt the toy vibrate inside of him. “T-This! Aaaah! Nyaaaa! I-Is C-Cheating!” Mewled Ant as he thrashed around his cock pulsing and throbbing as he bucked trying to shake the toys off and out of him.

 

“Wow that makes it 6 hours now,” Finn said moving to sit and wait till the boy broke.

 

For the next hour or so Ant was left to thrash around mewling in pleasure and in desire as he tried to do his best to not give in. And yet, his cock was betraying him throbbing and twitching in need as desire and pleasure danced through his body. Tears of pleasure stained the blindfold as drool dripped down his mouth.

 

Smirking once more Finn turned all the toys on high.

 

It was too much for Ant. “Please!” He screamed, the blindfold was wet with tears. “Oh Please! I-I can’t take it anymore! Pl-please!”

 

“Do you give in?” Finn asked his fingers ghosting overheated skin.

 

The feeling of Finn’s cold hand on his heated skin had Ant lurching forward shivering in need. “Y-Yes! P-please!”

 

Moving Ant’s position so his ass was level with Finn’s cock, Finn removed the plug and stroked his hard 13 inch cock before slamming into the hole moaning.

 

Ant’s back arched and he howled in pleasure, his virgin ass clenching around Finn’s cock like a vice as he had his cherry popped by the massive cock invading his ass. “F-Fuck!” He squealed as his cock twitched and he tried to get his release but the ring prevented him from cumming.

 

“Now Beg,” Fin ordered as he grinned down at the boy so close to breaking completely.

 

Ant whined, trying his hardest to push back and fuck himself on Finn’s cock wanting so badly to get him to move.

 

”Beg for it and I will give you what you want,” Finn said leaning in to kiss Ant.

 

“Fuck me.” Ant rasped. “Fuck me, pound me, screw me, for the love of the sea fuck my ass please.” He begged his ass clenching around Finn’s cock.

 

Starting a brutal pace Finn said “If you want to cum beg to be my slave and to stay with me,”

 

“B-Aaaaaa~m-my F-Family!” He whined as he felt something inside of him get hit causing liquid fire to burn through his veins. “Aaaah aaah! Aaaah!”

 

Finn just kept hitting that part waiting for the boy to break.

 

Ant did his best, he tried to do what he could to stay strong but he couldn’t, the pleasure that was going through his body was overwhelming him, his entire body was singing in bliss as he clawed and arched his back and whined. “Fuck please! Please! I-I wanna cum! I wanna cum!”

 

“You know what to say,” Finn ordered speeding up his thrusts.

 

Something in Ant broke, his sweet spot being hit or the pleasure he wasn’t sure but it had shattered. “I-I wanna be your slave! I wanna! Please! Please! Let me stay and be your slave!”

 

Reaching up Finn pulled the blindfold off letting Ant see the camera that was recording everything.

 

At the sight of the camera, Ant’s cock twitched and he arched his back his ass clenching around Finn’s cock as he gave a loud mewling moan and came, spraying his pent up seed all over himself and all over Finn as well as the camera. 

 

Smirking Finn untied and turned Ant so he had his back to Finn’s chest and started really fucking him, before saying “Sorry Nektons I don’t think he wants to leave,” and letting out a groan as his heavy nuts drew up unleashing a flood in Ant’s ass.

 

The feeling of the sudden flood of seed in his ass  triggered a second climax much to both their surprises as he came once more spraying his load all over the camera once more.

 


End file.
